


cuddle

by Hellwords



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, jpg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellwords/pseuds/Hellwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Randall/Jamie Fraser<br/>Если бы вместе с Клер в будущее попал ещё и Джейми. И с Френком они бы поладили. Общая жена, ребёнок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddle

Frank Randall/Jamie Fraser

Сериал "Чужестранка"  
Сюжет: После второй мировой Френк вернулся домой, к жене, военной медсестре. Они с женой нашли себе дом и вроде бы собрались жить мирно. И однажды Клер, его жена, ушла и не вернулась. Он её искал, сходил с ума и т.д. Через три года она вернулась беременная и сказала что была в прошлом, 200 лет назад, и даже вышла замуж. Ок, сказал муж и взял её с ребёнком обратно.  
А история о том что она рассказала мужу о своих приключениях и рыжем любовнике.  
Трава знатная. Любовник очень даже. 

Меня ест фанон.  
Чтобы во-первых, жена притащила рыжего назад. И во-вторых омегаверс)) Идеальная семья: жена-альфа на работе и дома муж-бега (Френк) и муж-омега (Джейми). Воспитывают двоих детей и пытаются убедить жену что было бы здорово третьего.  
От Френка жена уже ушла как-то погулять, глядишь, двое как раз удержат её возле дома. Хотя, судя по отрывкам, замужем она будет за работой в основном.  
Притащила она рыжего с собой только потому что альфа не могла бросить омегу. Для этого в основном омегаверс))) Не могу придумать другой такой прекрасный уход от ответа на вопрос зачем бы она вообще потащила с собой куда-то надоевшего любовника))) Так что останутся двое мужиков, объединённые свалившимся на них счастьем. Семейное счастье, дети, временами даже жена возвращается.  
Это такой ХЭ  
Потому что не думаю что реально осилю канон и смогу узнать что там было дальше))

I will try to translate. But I do not know English very well, sorry for mistakes.

If together with Claire Jamie was moved in the future. And with Frank they would become friends. General's wife, a child.

The series "Outlander"  
Plot: After the Second World Frank returned home to his wife, a military nurse. He and his wife have found a house and like to live peacefully together. And once Claire, his wife, was disappear. He was looking for her and   
suffered, etc. Three years later, she came back pregnant and said that she was in the past, 200 years ago, she was married. Ok, said her husband and accept her back with the child.  
A story represent what she told her husband about his adventures and a red-haired lover.  
Interesting story. Beautiful lover.

I have my own Fanon.  
To first wife dragged red back. Secondly omegavers)) Ideal family: a wife-alpha at work and at home husband-beta (Frank) and her husband-omega (Jamie). Two children and trying to convince his wife that it would be great to third.  
Wife had already left Frank. Perhaps the two men will be able to keep her. Although, judging by the book, she is married to the work.  
Omegavers to explain why she took a red-heared. Alpha can not leave Omega. Why it would take with a boring lover?  
So there will be two men, united happiness. Family, childrens, sometimes wife returning home from work.  
A happy ending.

I have not finished reading the books. I do not know what it ended.


End file.
